


March 21, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos remembered revealing tears near his injured daughter before he sobbed.





	March 21, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos remembered revealing tears near his injured daughter before he sobbed uncontrollably in solitude.

THE END


End file.
